


All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go

by Daovihi



Series: Laying Down Their Swords [3]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Genderfluid Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Other, Picnics, Secret Relationship, unofficial valenslime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: Now that Sylv and Jasper have fonally confessed their feelings for one another, they're finally going to have an official date. And both of them are determined to make it romantic.
Relationships: Homer | Jasper/Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: Laying Down Their Swords [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864123
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxy_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/gifts).



> this is my unofficial valenslimes for galaxy_phoenix. the prompt was jasvando, fluff

Sylv tops off their makeup with the red lipstick they save for special occasions before packing away all their makeup in their makeup box. They ponder over which glamoured bracelet they should wear before slipping the male one on. As the illusion spreads across Sylvando's body, he takes a deep breath.

"You got this, sweetie." He speaks into the mirror, looking into the eyes of his reflection. "You're going to wow Jasper's socks off. And then you'll have a million more dates with him."

Sylvando checks his makeup one more time before grabbing the tiny package and stepping out of the bathroom. His fellow troupe members gasp in awe as he passes through the dorm.

"Sylvando, you look amazing!" Emilio practically drools over Sylvando's appearance.

"A beautiful man takes the stage with a storm, dressed in a silk dress." Tetsu declares, likely taking note that the dress Sylvando is wearing is one Tetsu made for him.

Sylvando giggles. "Thank you, darlings!"

"Are you going out somewhere?" Lucas asks.

"Are you going on a date?!" Liam bounces on the balls of his feet.

"A date with Jasper?!?!" Lucas adds.

"Boys…" Sylvando takes a deep breath. "I'm not going out on a date with anyone. I'm just dolled up because it's a wonderful evening out."

"Awwww…" Everyone around Sylvando slumps.

It breaks Sylvando's heart to see his boys so disappointed, but Sylvando cannot tell them the truth. As much as he loves them, he doesn't trust them not to tell the whole world about his relationship with Jasper. If her papi found out about the two of them, he might fire Jasper.

"W-well, I should get going now. Bye everyone!" Sylvando fakes a smile and waves to everyone.

"Bye!" The room says back as Sylvando walks out the door.

Once Sylvando shuts the door behind him, he sighs and slumps slightly. Then, he takes a deep breath and starts walking to the rendezvous point, heels clacking against the paving. Soon, he reaches the gazebo, but no one is around. Sylvando takes a seat, crosses his legs, and waits. After about ten minutes, Jasper arrives, a single pink rose in hand.

"Sylvando!" Jasper calls out as he approaches Sylvando. "I apologize for being late."

"Oh, don't worry about it, darling." Sylvando smiles as he stands. "You didn't keep me waiting for long."

With his regal red waistcoat over a white shirt, his black pants, and the necklace Sylvando gifted him for his birthday, Jasper looks dressed to kill. Maybe that's his goal, to use his looks to kill Sylvando. If that's the case, Sylvando certainly wouldn't mind such a pleasant death.

Jasper clears his throat, just enough moonlight shining on him to reveal a blush. "This is for you." He extends the rose to Sylvando without looking at him.

Sylvando lightly gasps. "A flower? Thank you!" Sylvando takes the rose with a smile. He checks it for thorns before tucking it behind his ear. "Here you go, muffin. A little present just for you." Sylvando holds out the box he grabbed earlier.

Jasper blushes even harder as he takes the gift, a small box of chocolates. And not just any chocolates, his favorites. "Thank you…" Jasper gulps. "My love." He immediately covers his face afterwards.

My love. Jasper called Sylvando his love. The term of affection just makes Sylvando's heart soar, and he has to take a moment to remember how to breathe. He just wants to embrace Jasper and kiss him senseless!

But Jasper likely isn't ready for that. So Sylvando must be patient. Sylvando smiles at Jasper and invitingly reaches his open palm out. "Shall we, darling?"

Jasper smiles as he takes Sylvando's hand. "May I lead you? There is a location I had in mind."

Sylvando giggles. "Why, of course!"

Jasper lightly tugs Sylvando along, avoiding areas with more foot traffic. Sylvando's heart pumps with anticipation. Jasper always chooses the best places for them to hang out in. But now that they're officially dating, Jasper must be planning the most romantic little trip for them. Why, Sylvando's trembling with excitement!

"It is not far now." Jasper glances back at Sylvando as they climb up a hill, getting further and further away from Puerto Valor. "We only need to trek a short distance further."

"Wonderful!" Sylvando can't help but put a spring in his step. "I just can't wait to see what you've picked out!"

Jasper smiles again and keeps going. Eventually, they reach the top of the hill, where a blanket and a full sack lie at the edge of a small cliff overlooking the ocean. Sylvando furrows his brows and looks to Jasper.

"Oh look, someone has left a picnic for us. How convenient." Jasper drawls out as he leads Sylvando over.

"But that belongs to someone else!" Sylvando protests. "They won't-!"

"Do not fret. It is fine." Jasper lets go and gracefully sits down. "I am certain that whoever left this here-" Jasper opens the sack and takes the containers of food out. "Would not mind if we partook in this meal." Then, Jasper gets a set of eating utensils for two out.

Sylvando gasps as the realization hits him. "Did YOU set this up?"

Jasper smirks as he retrieves a single tea candle from the sack. "Of course. I would not want to pressure you to commit theft." Then, he holds the candle out to Sylvando.

Sylvando smirks back and sits, leaning forward and letting out a short exhale. Small licks of fire engulf the wick and light it, creating a pillar of flame. Jasper sets the candle in the middle of the blanket between them and opens up the containers of food, revealing mac and cheese, dried fruit, crackers, and cookies.

"What a delightful spread!" Sylvando coos.

"Thank you." Jasper opens a thermos and starts pouring out a hot drink into both their cups. "I worked hard on the pasta and cookies."

"Papi let you cook?"

"Yes." Jasper confirms with a nod. "Recently, he allowed me cooking priviledges, with some restrictions. And let me tell you, it took several tries to get the macaroni and cheese to an acceptable quality."

"Then I had better start eating!" Sylvando loads up his plate before he starts eating.

"Are you not going to pray?"

"I usually don't pray on first dates." Sylvando eats a biteful of macaroni. The cheese appears to be composed of two different cheeses, melted into a thick liquid that coats Sylvando's tongue.

"I can respect that." Jasper scoops up the mac and cheese with a cracker and looks out into the horizon. "The ocean is beautiful tonight…"

"It is." Sylvando watches the waves, and how they twinkle under the moonlight. "…But it's not as beautiful as you."

Jasper rapidly chews as his face flushes. "Thank you…"

Sylvando scoots over to Jasper, mindful of the candle. As he looks out into the sea, an idea pops into his head. "Oh, Jasper darling, I'm so awfully cold. I might just freeze at this rate!"

Jasper reaches over and grabs Sylvando's cup. "Have some hot chocolate. It should warm you up."

"Ohhhhh, muffin, I'm afraid that won't do!" Sylvando dramatically presses his hand to his chest, and the back of his other hand to his forehead. "I need somebody's touch, my love! I need the body warmth of a man with silver hair, amethyst skin, and ruby eyes to keep from freezing!"

"…Oh." Jasper puts the cup down and tentatively wraps his arm around Sylvando. "Is that better?"

"Much better, honey." Sylvando smiles and leans into Jasper. His own blue dress provides a delightful contrast to Jasper's waistcoat, highlighting the way their bodies press together.

Jasper holds a dried pear to Sylvando's mouth, and Sylvando opens his mouth, allowing Jasper to feed him. They repeat this process a few more times, with Jasper alternating between snacks. Jasper watches Sylvando's mouth every time it opens.

"You look…" Jasper gulps. "Exquisite."

"How exquisite?" Sylvando can't help but tease.

"…More exquisite than… the Sniflheim palace." Jasper squeaks, covering his face with his free hand as he groans.

Sylvando laughs. "You're so adorable!"

"I am not!" Jasper squeals near the end.

Sylvando hugs Jasper tight as she relegates her cooing to within her mind. "Would you prefer I call you dashingly handsome? Ruggedly attractive? Super duper pretty?"

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Jasper hides his face in the crook of Sylvando's neck.

"Alright, darling. I will stop now." Sylvando rubs Jasper's back. He can feel Jasper's pulse go pitter-patter through his lovely clothing. So cute.

Sylvando tucks Jasper's hair behind his ear as he contemplates their ongoing date. The location, the backdrop, the lover… everything's perfect, down to the individual blades of grass surrounding them.

"Sylvando…?" Jasper pipes up, interrupting Sylvando's thoughts.

"Mm?"

Jasper takes a deep breath. "I love you."

Sylvando smiles. "I love you too."

Jasper sits up with an expression that can only be described as loving. "Sylvando… may I…" Jasper purses his lips. "Kiss you on the cheek?"

"Of course, muffin." Sylvando turns his head to provide easy access.

Jasper hesitates for a moment before slowly leaning forward and placing a delicate kiss to Sylvando's cheekbone. Then, he quickly pulls away. "I… I hope that was not too forward…"

"Oh, darling… That was the perfect amount of forwardness." Sylvando reassures him.

Jasper lets out a sigh. "That is a relief." He looks out at the night sky. "If I am being honest, I am very worried about being disrespectful towards you, and coming off as predatory."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you've been nothing but a gentleman." Sylvando's hands drift down Jasper's arms down to his hands, where they slide underneath before clasping Jasper's palms. "Why, at this rate I might even let you kiss me on the lips." Sylvando winks.

Jasper squeezes Sylvando's hand. "Then… may I make another request?"

"Go right ahead, honey."

Jasper takes a deep breath. "May I sit in your lap?"

Wow, that's… that's enough to make a man blush. "Yes!" Sylvando quickly positions his legs for an ideal cushion.

Jasper takes his seat in Sylvando's lap, legs laid out to Sylvando's side. Sylvando immediately holds Jasper and nuzzles into his shoulder. Goddess, how Sylvando's missed the comforting weight of another person in his lap. He almost forgot what it feels like.

"Is this uncomfortable?" Jasper asks.

"Not at all, darling!" Sylvando smiles.

Jasper reciprocates the hug, and for a moment, all goes quiet. And now that Sylvando has a moment to think, his hunger for kisses resurfaces with a burning passion. He wants to feel Jasper's lips on his skin again, to feel all the sensations that come with it. But most of all, he wants to feel the love behind every kiss.

"You know," Sylvando turns his head away from Jasper, unable to contain his grin. "I LOOOOOVE surprise kisses, so long as they're not on my lips."

"…Is that so?"

"Yes, my love!" Sylvando excitedly cries out, getting a slight jitter. "I love them so much! They just make my heart flutter!" He emphasizes without turning towards Jasper.

"…I see."

Several moments pass without a hint of a kiss. Sylvando starts to frown and turn to Jasper, only for him to suddenly dive in and kiss Sylvando's jaw. Sylvando gasps and blushes as Jasper smirks.

"Was that enough of a surprise for you?" Jasper teases, quirking an eyebrow.

Sylvando dumbly nods.

"Good. Because, uh…" Jasper nervously chuckles as he fiddles with his bangs. "I, I forgot where I was going with this."

Sylvando giggles. "Maybe you were going to suggest kissing me again. Because if that's the case, I would love to receive more."

"Well now I am." Jasper presses a kiss to Sylvando's cheek. Then his temple. Then his nose. Soon, Jasper is kissing Sylvando all over his face, avoiding his lips and making him laugh.

"M-muffin!" Sylvando can't stop smiling or laughing. "If you keep, keep that up, I'll, ha ha! Have to kiss you back!"

Jasper abruptly stops, making Sylvando blink as the laughs die down. Then, Jasper takes Sylvando's hand, makes direct eye contact with him, and brings Sylvando's hand to his mouth. He doesn't break eye contact as he places a firm kiss to the back of Sylvando's hand.

"Oh~, I see someone is feeling a little mischevious." Sylvando purrs.

Sylvando cups Jasper's cheek with his free hand, slowly leans forward, and gently presses his lips to Jasper's skin. When Jasper smiles, Sylvando kisses again. And again and again and again. Soon, Jasper is laughing as Sylvando kisses him everywhere save for his mouth, even kissing that scar around Jasper's eye that he's so insecure about. When Jasper starts coming short of breath, Sylvando lets up, opting to simply hold him.

"Jasper?" Sylvando breathily whispers.

"Yes?" Jasper lets his head rest on Sylvando's shoulder.

"I love you. You're… you're my best friend."

"I… I feel the same way." Jasper's voice cracks. "Thank you… for everything."

"Don't mention it, muffin." Sylvando presses a kiss to Jasper's hair.

Jasper sits up. He spares a glance to Sylvando's lips before looking to his side, towards their food. "We should eat, before the ants get to our food."

"That sounds like a very good plan." Sylvando picks up a cookie and holds it up to Jasper's mouth. "Heeeere comes the birdie!"

Jasper opens his mouth and allows the 'bird' to land inside. He chews and swallows before speaking. "Your lipstick suits you."

"Thank you." Sylvando smiles, making Jasper's cheeks darken. "Your clothes make you look so handsome… not that you need any help to be handsome."

Sylvando's lipstick also suits Jasper, but Sylvando isn't going to say that right this moment. He doesn't want to flirt so hard that Jasper dies, after all. Maybe one day, Sylvando will find out how well it will suit Jasper's pretty lips. But until then, Sylvando is content to paint Jasper's face with his chaste kisses. And as the date comes to a close, Sylvando can't help but relish in the butterflies within his belly. This date has been wonderful in all senses of the word, in every conceivable way.


End file.
